The Boat Trip and Cluedo
by TVstarDTWKS
Summary: One-shot. The CSI's go on a boat trip during a rare weekend off. Water skiing and Cluedo of course. Catherine VS Greg at cluedo. Warrick and Nick water ski. Contains most characters. Inspired by Season 8 episode 8 for Hodges cluedo like board game.


**One-shot.**

**Summary : A boating weekend for the CSI's as they get a weekend off from work. Just an idea I had for a one-shot which I don't often do. **

**Rating : K+**

**Please review :D**

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Greg, Captain Brass, Detective Vartann and Sofia Curtis were all in the break room. "I am amazed we all got the weekend off, the same weekend!" Greg said clearly over excited. "Yeah, well lets hope it won't rain, I am not playing board games inside the boat, I want to be on deck. Water skiing anyone, I have a friend who we could borrow the gear from?" Warrick asked them all. Most of them nodded. "Warrick man, I bet you, I could stay up longer than you." Nick challenged him. "Oh your on man." He accepted the challenge. "Warrick can't resist a bet." Vartann added. "I bet ten dollars Nick will win!" Sofia announced, placing ten dollars on the table. "Twenty Warrick will win, Catherine spoke up, starting a new pile on the table for Warrick. "Fine then, lets place bets and whoever wins gets the money from the losers pile and their own and splits it with their supporters." Brass suggested. "Good idea." Grissom added, placing ten dollars into Warricks pile.

"Hope you lot aren't betting at work!" Came a voice from behind, without looking they could all tell it was Ecklie. Sara looked at her watch, "shift finished five minutes ago." She informed him and got up and left the breakroom heading to the lockers, everyone else followed suit to grab their belongings and get ready for a boating weekend.

_**Locker room**_

"Guy's I will bring some BBQ things for the beach." Greg told them, "Me too." Sara added. "I will bring the board games, who wants Cluedo?" Catherine asked as she had board games Lindsay used to play when she was little. "Eh Catherine, it is our weekend off, Cluedo reminds me of work." Nick pointed out. "Yes Nicky but Cluedo is a good mind game and anyway, it might help you." Grissom joked, he continued "It would be no fun because my straw hat and I would of course beat you all." He said sounding very confident. "Yeh right!" Sara said, "Your straw hat could beat you at cluedo, remember last time?" Sara continued. "Maybe." Grissom replied still trying to forget it.

"Well see you all tomorrow at 8am." Nick said as he left the locker room. Within five minutes everyone had headed, to get ready for tomorrow.

_**Saturday morning**_

Everyone of them were standing waiting for Grissom and Sara. They was ten minutes late. They had the key's to the boat. Eventually they arrived fifteen minutes late. They weren't talking to one another. "Sorry we're late, if someone had listened to the map directions that I was giving and not the Sat-Nav which nearly killed us!" Sara told them all. "Well, maybe someone should of gotten a better Sat-Nav then." Grissom said to her. "It said left at the roundabout, you went right." She told him, not wanting to argue and ruin the boat trip. "GUY'S c'mon, lets go have a good time then a BBQ later tonight, OK." Vartann said and they all headed on the boat, carrying what they needed in their bags.

_**Midday**_

Everyone had, had a relaxing morning in the sun. Nick and Warrick were getting changed to go water skiing. "Let's do this." Nick said as he got onto the ski's, Warrick said, "I will beat you," very confidently again. The boat started, and they were off. Nick wobbled as the boat was picking up speed but manage to remain above the water. Warrick looked like a professional at water skiing, not wobbling at all. They had been skiing for two minutes when Nick started to wobble again. He knew Warrick was scared of sharks but since there were none in these waters he was happy to go water skiing. Nick could feel himself about to fall. He shouted at the top of his voice, "SHARK!" So everyone could hear over the engines of the boat. Warrick panicked and fell immediately, Nick burst out laughing before losing concentration, also falling.

Both of them laughed as they were back on the boat. "Well Warrick, gimme the money. Warrick went and retrieved it and handed it to Nick. He gave twenty dollars to everyone on his team, which wasn't a lot as everyone expected Warrick to win as he had been water skiing before. "Who's hungry?" Greg asked before opening the cooler box and taking it below deck, where everyone followed to get bite to eat.

After lunch they walked back to the deck only to find the rain had struck. Luckily the drivers area was a small room on deck with a coffee table and 2 small sofa's. Grissom was steering the boat back to land a little so they could get back quicker if any storm came which was unlikely as the weather said sunny all day with possible showers not lasting too long.

They all were able to fit on the couches just and Catherine set up Cluedo. "Right so lets see who really is the best Crime Solver!" Greg announced as he chose his character.

_**Three hours later**_

The sun had once again came out, but the CSI's and Detectives and Brass we still playing Cluedo. They had moved outside to where it was much less cramped and much nicer, the deck was still a bit wet. "Well looks like I win overall." Bragged Catherine, "Hey, no way, it was me!" Greg told her. "Fine then me and you." Catherine was determined to get the last say. "Noooooo, let's just say it is a tie." Grissom was quick to discourage the idea as three hours of Cluedo would drive anyone insane. "Let's go get dinner it's half five." Brass suggested. "Yeh, I guess a BBQ is out of the question." Sofia noticed and looked up. "It's gonna rain again."

The pulled up at the harbor and went to a local restaurant and ordered their drinks and food. Since they couldn't have a BBQ they ordered BBQ dishes to enjoy instead, before having to go back to work on Sunday, which they all knew would happen, especially if Ecklie was in charge...

**Thanks for reading it is a quick one shot, I am working on two other stories then I can get back to work on the longest one, once I have finished my two CSI ones, Please Review...**


End file.
